Saints Row: Rulers of Stilwater
by dragonclaw1000
Summary: Set after the second the saints own all of Stilwater but there are forces ready to break them down from within. The boss will need all the help he can get. That's the thing with this city, It's your for the taking, if you got what it takes.
1. A kid from the Row

So I've wanted to write a Saint's Row story for a while and, whilst I enjoyed the third installment, I really felt the second was the better version. So here's my take on the third installment. I hope you enjoy. Leave a review and keep on bangin'. (special thanks to my "homie", KaGed who I like to think of as the second author of this fine novel who put's all the doohickeys thingamajigs and watchamacallits' in the right places)

I own nothing.

(apologetic authors note: this chapter has next to nil action as it introduces us to a few of the characters and is essentially an opening)

Prologue part one: A kid from the Row

* * *

The saint crashed violently into the lounge table of the Purgatory club, wood splinters rained down on top of him as his vision became far more blurred, but there was no missing the man who stood in front of him who proceeded to punch his face from each side.

"Jesus Christ, Gat! There's canonizing and then there's brutalizing!" an Asian American in a red overcoat and suit pants said, his gold chain medallion symbolizing which gang he was with.

"Well I doubt the other gangs are gonna give 'em a big fuckin hug and tell 'em everything's gonna be ok." Gat responded, helping the groggy and beaten man to his feet.

The boss looked the saint up and down, "I guess you're in..." he said finally, warranting a toothless smile from the saint.

Johnny put his trademark shades on and placed a few of his rings back on his fingers, one of which was his wedding ring. He walked next to the boss as they walked up the stairs and into the office, strippers giving them admiring glances and saints giving respectful ones.

They walked into the office as the boss took a seat at his desk placing his feet on its surface. Gat looked through the transparent fish tank and into the lobby below, remembering when this place was a run-down mission house.

"We didn't do too bad, huh?" The leader of the saints, Ren Akane, asked with a smile. He uncorked a 40oz and placed it on the desk pouring it into two glasses for each of them.

"Ren, we took down three different gangs after you got blown up by a boat. Then we took down a mega corporation at the height of its fuckin power," Gat said with a slight laugh "yeah, I'd say we done pretty good. Wonder what Julius would say if he could see you now".

Ren felt a slight twinge of sadness when Gat mentioned Julius. He had yet to tell anybody about what happened between him and his former leader, where he shot him in anger over his betrayal to Ren and the saints.

"Speaking of which, when are we going after that asshole Dex?" Johnny said, sounding more annoyed. Dex had completely dropped off the map after his escape from Ren, and despite Ren's best efforts he had yet to be found.

"We'll get him, when we get him." Ren responded casually. Gat was getting restless, he had barely been talked out of killing Troy when he brought it up to Akane way back when.

"Well let's get on that, cause I'm done waiting." Gat said dismissively, as he walked out of the office.

Ren sighed and drank the glasses for both of them. Just then a saints member appeared at the door knocking nervously to signal his appearance. Ren motioned for him to come in and sat back with his feet off the table becoming very businesslike.

"There's uhh, somebody here to see you." the Saint managed to make out, obviously choosing his words very carefully.

"And that would be..." Akane said with a slight smirk.

"Donnie." the saint finally said.


	2. Brother or Roller?

My apologies for not updating in some time combining thinking of creative gangs and being lazy has really drained me creatively and effort-wise but here enjoy my second chapter

Apologetic authors note:My friend, beta-reader, home slice KaGed has been inactive these past few weeks and as such you may come across some punctuational errors so... I'm s-s-... Sorry whew that was hard to do.

Reviews!

HiMyNameIsMH:Thank you sir/madam hope you enjoy this chapter. As for characters in the third I might give a few some cameos If there's a large outcry but don't count on it. However there is one gang that will be featured in the story you may know but they won't be EXACTLY like their third counterparts.

Laurho:That's my plan friend, kill you with anticipation, hope you enjoy.

Anonymous:Sorry about the name mess up... The awkward moment when the author kinda likes Pierce.

BackroundRobot- 11:Don't get me wrong I enjoyed SR3 but as a successor to the first two it was a bit of a disappointment. Also Donnie happens to be one of my favorites... Go figure.

prologue part two: Brother or Roller?

* * *

Ren glared at the Saint who shuffled on his feet nervously, waiting for his boss's reaction making him increasingly un-easy.

"send him in" Ren answered dryly, his expressions still one of apathy.

The Saint complied and brought in a nervous looking Donnie. He wore his old Rollerz jacket and a pair of jeans, the only thing that signified his past with the Brotherhood was his hair, the tips still dyed red from his time with Maero.

"I should kill you right here, right now" Ren said standing up pulling out his gold-plated GDHC.50 from his holster.

"Relax man!" Donnie cried putting his hands up in fear "I came to... Help you" he said almost certain the Asian would kill him where he stood.

"Relax?!" Ren yelled lunging at Donnie and grabbing him by the neck He shoved him against a wall "two of my friends are dead because of the people you worked with" he growled at a cowering Donnie "And you say you want to help?".

"I left after Sharp killed Lin" he managed to croak out, oxygen rapidly escaping his body "and.. I didn't know about Carlos 'till last min-" he never managed to finish his sentence as his face turned a darker shade of red and he clawed at Ren's arm for air.

Ren was about to snap his neck but stopped with an agitated sigh deciding to listen to what he had to say, for now.

Donnie fell to the floor, clutching his throat in pain spluttering and coughing as air slowly returned to his lungs. He struggled getting back up to his feet and backed away from Ren.

"Just, let me speak to you, because your empire's about to come crashing down" Donnie said taking a another breath of air.

"Why would you possibly want to help me after Matt and Price?" Ren asked skeptical of Donnie's claim and keeping his gun trained on his head.

"It's... What Lin would've wanted" Donnie managed to muster looking at the ground hoping Ren didn't decide to hit him again or worse.

Ren sighed "and you didn't do this the first time because?.." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You were in a coma, Julius was missing and Gat... Probably would've killed me" Donnie admitted looking at the glaring Saints who blamed him for Carlos's death.

"Let's get to the fuckin point. What did you want to tell me" he said leaning on the desk.

"Like I said your empire is about to crash and burn..." Donnie repeated sounding surprisingly worried.

"I'm gonna need you to be a bit more specific" he replied holstering his pistol.

Donnie looked around paranoid and leaned in as if they were two men undercover "there's more people than you think fighting for your place at the top".

"Like who?" Ren asked surprised word of them had reached past Stilwater.

"Well theirs a group called the Innocentz a bunch of mental patients and drug addicts wielding knifes, hockey masks and anything sharp I'm surprised they even managed to function as a group" Donnie said rolling his eyes.

"Then you got the Bloodhounds a group of ex-marines and soldiers with nothing better to do than take "justice" into their own hands although they've probably killed more than the Los Carnales" Donnie added.

"It's just Los Carnales, and lastly...?" Ren asked.

"How'd you know there's three?" Donnie asked.

"usually how these things work" Ren said with a shrug "now the last one?"

"Some big shots from a city across the sea" Donnie said pointing to the far east of the map Ren had hung up on his wall..

"Call 'emselves the Morning something" Donnie said studying the various areas of Stilwater shaded in purple "Morning Star I think".

"Thats the stupidest fucking name I've ever heard in my entire life" Ren said placing his hands in his pockets with a bored expression.

"And when are these assholes getting here?" he asked lightning up a cigarette.

"that's what I came to warn you about..." Donnie said looking back at Ren with scared eyes.

* * *

Sorry if it's still too short believe me I plan on making longer chapters with each gangs own story arc

gang colours:

Innocentz:White. Bloodhounds:Green (or camo depending on your perspective) MorningStar:Red (quite obvious)

Sorry for the wait. Sorry if it dissapointed a little. Also any suggestion or ideas I'm always ready to take.

Sayonara.


	3. Welcome to Stilwater

'Sup thank you for all the feedback so far. Good confidence boost and it keeps me from killing myself (that's a joke for the record)

More reviews from you lovely people!

BackgroundRobot-11:I did have fun with the third, but damn if it didn't get annoying hearing my friends say it was a triumph over the first two and from what I've seen from the fourth's trailer things aren't changing anytime soon. As for the prospective rackets the Innocentz are drug runners and on rare occasions hit-men, the Morningstar control Prostitution and human smuggling. The Bloodhounds do indeed smuggle army grade and former Masako weaponry as well as sell themselves as bodyguards they also extort money with several protection rackets. As for defected gang members there really isn't much to do since the majority of them die (with the exception of Donnie of course) in the second however fear not I have some special appearances lined up to satisfy some needs.

Also a little idea of mine all boss and lieutenant fights (and a few special scenes) will have a little theme of my pickings you can add as you see fit for a better reading experience.

For this part here is the theme and UN-official theme of this fan fiction: I luv it Young Jeezy watch?v=RoDkcS3qRsw

I own no theme's in this fiction or the characters in this story with the exception of Ren Akane and my created gangs (Innocentz, Bloodhounds).

Prologue part 3:Welcome to Stilwater

* * *

"That would've been a better fucking thing to start with!" Ren yelled and pulled out his cell phone dialing up Pierce.

"I'm sorry, but you were trying to kill me!" Donnie replied pacing around anxiously, Saints ran past to god knows where to try and get in contact with the others.

"Pierce, where are you?" Ren asked motioning for Gat to head on out with the rest of the Saints.

"I'm at Tee'n'ay boss" he replied smiling and winking at the scantily clad women that passed by.

"I'm gonna need you to stop staring at the girls shoes for a few hours Pierce, you have to get the Saints out of Stilwater's streets a bunch of guys are coming in full force" Ren said as Johnny picked up an AS-14 hammer shotgun with a devilish smile.

"I'm sure we can handle a bunch of guys with a power high" Pierce said dismissively.

"Pierce I swear to god if you don't do this I will personally come over there and cut your tongue out! these aren't some pimps with guns they're three different gangs with large numbers and surprise on their side" Ren practically shouted into the phone.

"Alright, alright I'll make some calls" Pierce said standing up exiting the club and entering his car.

"Kansha" (thanks) Ren said flipping the phone shut and running to to the top of the hideout.

"What about me?" Donnie called after him.

"What about you!" Ren yelled back taking the elevator to the surface.

Ren's phone rang as he reached the top and proceeded to head to the roof twirling his two pistols ready to fight.

"Alright boss I got-" Pierce was cut off by a second dial on Ren's phone.

"Hold on Pierce I got another call on the line" Ren said switching conversational partners.

"Talk to me" Ren said running out onto the roof as woodland camouflaged choppers made their way towards him.

"Boss I got most of the Saints safe in club Koi the rest are trying to hold back the gangs coming in by boat plane and anywhere else" Shaundi said somewhat proudly.

"Nice goin Shaundi!" Ren said smiling as the helicopters grew closer and closer, he switched back to Pierce "alright Pierce what is it?" he asked.

"Alright so I got the Saints-" Pierce was cut off once more by Ren's voice.

"Shaundi already took care of it" Ren said his eyes ready to fight the approaching Bloodhounds.

"Are you fucking kidding me I'm the one who got the Saints-" Pierce complained but once again couldn't finish his sentence.

"Can't talk now Pierce" Ren said flipping the phone shut and rolling out of the way of the chain-gun fire.

The helicopters sped past the roof their fire pattern having missed their mark, they turned around and prepared another charge. Ren was prepared this time and shot one of the pilots in the head causing his helicopter to crash into his partner's turning them both into a smouldering wreckage in the car park below.

"Kill that Korean ass-wipe" a Latino American yelled into the speaker as his Black hawk helicopter raised into vision on the other side of Ren.

"I'm Japanese dickhead!" Ren yelled back and began firing his pistols as the commander known as Ramirez ordered his rockets to fire at the Asian.

Ren barely manged to dodge one of the rockets but was caught somewhat in the blast-radius of the other and was plunged painfully onto the ground. The helicopters began to circle around him as the Black Hawk reloaded it's rockets for one final attack to kill him off.

But Ren made a last ditch effort and fired a shot at the helicopter, shooting the missile as it was about to launch causing it to explode right next to the chopper sending it tumbling out of control and causing the remaining Bloodhounds on the ground and into the sky to retreat back to whatever place they had made their base of operations to hopefully repair their leader's damaged ego and possibly body.

Ren slowly got to his feet as the remaining Saints as well as Shaundi, Pierce Johnny and Donnie crowded below the building and stared up at him expectantly.

"You see what these motherfuckers did?" he yelled gesturing to the wreckage of the two helicopters next to the Saints... And Donnie.

"We own Stilwater and I 'ain't about to let G.I Joe and some other pricks take that away from us, Shaundi I want you to dig up everything you can on the Morningstar" Ren said popping his shoulder back into place.

"Got it" she said with a nod.

"Johnny you got the Bloodhounds" Ren said thinking his blood thirsty attitude would make him perfect for the job.

"Sure boss" Gat said cracking his knuckles.

"Pierce you find out all you can about the Innocentz" he said finishing his gang assigning.

"Done" Pierce said ready to prove himself.

"Now luckily Donnie here is gonna help us with these gangs. Ain't ya Donnie?" he said slightly glaring at him.

"Uhhh yeah, sure. N-n-no problem" Donnie stuttered, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Then it's settled we ain't giving our city up that easy. It's STILL our time. Let's get this shit started!..."

* * *

Like it? hate it? I don't know I enjoyed it, hope you did to.

Sorry for any spelling or punctuation errors. In the next chapter we begin attacking the gangs starting with the Bloodhounds...


End file.
